Fright Night
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: A 100 year old haunted village on the outskirts of town is normally wellavoided, until a case brings the CSI team a little too close. Chased inside and then trapped inside the village, the team find themselves at the mercy of not just ghosts and strange e
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fright Night**

**Summary: A 100 year old haunted village on the outskirts of town is normally well-avoided, until a case brings the CSI team a little too close. Chased inside and then trapped inside the village, the team find themselves at the mercy of not just ghosts and strange encounters, but at the hands of a crazed psychopath gone homicidal. Possible GSR and YoBling to come.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its Characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

_**100 YEARS AGO:**_

The small yet rural village was peaceful, filled with its own comings and goings of weary travelers and distant relatives. It all seemed so happy until a loud shrilling scream from the small barber shop. A young man from Norwegian decent turned and watched as an older woman with brown hair came running out. "My God, somebody please help!" she screamed.

The man ran up to the woman. "What's wrong Jorja?" asked the man.

"Oh Eric, I ran inside the barbershop and found Old Man Withers shot in cold blood," cried Jorja.

As Eric held her close, five people ran over. "What's the matter Eric?" asked the older man with a grayish beard.

"Well William, Jorja found Old Man Withers shot to death," explained Eric.

"Are you alright?" asked the blonde woman.

"I'm fine, thanks for caring Marg."

A Texan man, an African-American man and a stout man ran inside the barber shop. "Where are they headed?" asked Eric.

"George, Gary and Paul are checking the place out," replied William as three shots rang out. Suddenly, a man walked out of the barber shop covered with blood and a gun in his hands. "Howdy y'all," he yelled as he pointed the gun and shot.

Bullets flew, screams from the woman and children rang around the village, and dust flew from the ground. When the dust settled, the man looked about the village and saw every single man, woman and child dead n the ground. The man cocked a smile and walked into the horizon.

_**

* * *

PRESENT: **_

Five people sat around the break-room inside the Las Vegas Crime Lab. A young man that resembled Eric sat at the table, leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up on the table as he listened to his iPod. Across from him sat a woman that looked very similar to Jorja who had her nose inside an issue of the Forensic Journal. Standing at the doorway was a woman who looked like Marg that was talking on her cellphone with her daughter. Sitting on the couch was a man that resembled George and another man that resembled Gary playing Slap Jack. Just as the woman on the phone hung up, the man that resembled William walked into the room. "Hey Catherine," said the man to the blonde woman.

"Hey Grissom," replied Catherine.

The Jorja-twin looked up and smiled. "Hey Grissom."

"Hey Sara, find anything useful in that journal?"

Sara shook her head as she turned to George and Gary. "Hey Nick and Warrick, Griss is here."

Nick and Warrick looked up and smiled. "Finally, we thought maybe we had the day off," said Nick.

"Alright, now that everyone is…" started Grissom as he looked at the Eric-look-alike. "Greg?" asked Grissom.

Greg didn't respond. "Greg?" asked Grissom again.

Greg didn't respond again. "GREG!" shouted everybody.

Greg jumped out of his chair and looked at Grissom. "Hey," he said, putting his iPod away.

"Now that we have everyone's attention, I have an announcement to make. We have a triple in Camino, so I need all of you to come."

"Camino? That's a ways out there. Isn't that by that haunted village?" asked Warrick.

Grissom nodded. "What haunted village?" asked Nick.

"You guys haven't heard the story?" asked Warrick.

Everyone except Grissom shook their heads. "Well, about 100 years ago, there was this small village that everybody in Las Vegas can trace their ancestors back to. Anyway, one day, a psychopathic killer came into the village and shot every living soul in the village. They say that the spirit of each person still lingers in the village and the psychopath still lives in the village."

"Well, that's 2 reasons why we should visit," said Greg sarcastically.

"Cool your jets Greggo. We're not going in there," said Nick.

"That's okay then. So when are we leaving?" asked Greg.

"In ten minutes. Get home and pack. Brass has made reservations out there. When you're done packing, meet back here. Brass will meet us out there," said Grissom as he walked out.

"Sweet! Road Trip!" shouted Greg excitedly as he and the rest of the team walked out of the lab.

* * *

The long 5 hour drive was finally over and the whole team walked up to the flashing red and blue lights and the yellow crime scene tape. As they approached, a man that looked just like Paul walked up to greet them. "Hey guys." 

"Hey Brass, what's the news?" said Grissom.

"We have 3 DBs. We found their driver's license on them. Their names are Christopher Drake, Stephanie Drake and Ryan Compton," explained Brass.

"Coroner pronounce?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, he's inside waiting for your approval to release them from the scene." The team walked inside and saw the bloodiest sight they had ever seen. Blood spatter mixed with brain matter and bone fragments covered the room. Blood began to pool beneath the dead bodies. Grissom, Sara and Catherine each took a victim as Nick, Warrick and Greg examined the room. Brass walked in after them. "COD?" asked Grissom.

Brass looked down at his notebook. "Gunshot to the head. Dead around six hours."

"Explains these blood spatter patterns on the wall," noted Warrick.

"I'll take the perimeter," said Greg.

"Good idea, take Nicky with you," said Grissom as Greg and Nick walked out of the room followed by Brass.

Grissom snapped some pictures of the body and nodded at the coroners to take the body away. As he stood up, Catherine and Sara finished with their dead bodies and began to examine the room with Warrick. "So Warrick, what do you think happened here?" asked Grissom.

"What, you want me to play it blind?" Grissom nodded. "Okay, the 3 vics were having a little get-together when someone knocks on the door. One answers the door and backs up as the perp held a gun to their head. The suspect then puts a bullet in each of their heads and leaves."

"Seems logical," said Sara as she snapped another photo. When she turned and smiled at Grissom, 3 shots rang out, startling the CSIs. "Was that…" started Sara when two more were heard, causing the CSIs to drop their stuff and run.

When they ran outside, they looked around but didn't see anybody. "Where is Greg, Nick and Brass?" asked Catherine when more shots rang out.

"Just RUN!" shouted Grissom, pushing Sara away from the house. After running for what felt like forever, they finally stopped by an old gate to catch their breath. "Do you think we lost him?" asked Sara between breaths.

Grissom nodded as he bent over in exhaustion. "I wonder what happened to the guys," said Warrick when a rustle in the bushes caught them off guard.

TBC…

**

* * *

Alright, tell me what you think! I don't know if Camino is even a city, so I just made it up, and think that I used the actor's real names in that flashback for the village on accident…? It's not a coincidence, but you'll find out why I did that later. Plz R&R and plz no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gee guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the next update!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

_**Earlier That Day…**_

"I'll take the perimeter," said Greg.

"Good idea, take Nicky with you," said Grissom as Greg and Nick walked out of the room followed by Brass. When they stepped outside, they each took a deep breath of fresh air. "I've never been so happy to take the perimeter," said Greg.

"You said it," said Nick. All three looked around the area. "So, where do you want to start?" asked Nick.

Greg looked around and saw a group of bushes broken leading into the dark forest. "How about over here," he said as he walked through the path.

Nick and Brass followed Greg through for about a quarter of a mile when they saw an item snagged on a branch. When they looked closer, they saw that the snagged item was a piece of someone's jeans. "Looks like the killer left a piece of himself behind," said Brass as Nick bagged it.

Just then, the three men heard three gunshots ring from the crime scene. "Oh God," muttered Nick as he ran back towards the crime scene followed closely behind by Greg and Brass.

When they reached the crime scene, they didn't see anybody, but heard a rustle from behind the house. Brass and Nick drew their guns and walked around the house. Greg followed and stood close to the house. When Nick and Brass peered around the corner, a gunshot was heard, forcing Brass to push Greg down to the ground and opened fire with Nick right next to him. They continued to fire in the bushes where they thought the shooter was until they ran out of bullets. "You think we got him?" asked Nick when a gunshot from the bushes answered his question.

"RUN!" ordered Brass as he pulled Greg up and motioned them towards the forest.

They ran through the trees just as a bullet hit a tree next to Greg's head. "Where are we going?" yelled Greg.

But they didn't answer, they just kept running. Suddenly, Nick stopped and spotted some underbrush. "Do you have a death wish Nick? Run!" shouted Greg as he caught up with Nick.

Nick grabbed Greg's shoulder and threw them into the underbrush followed by Brass. They sat quietly for what seemed forever until they were sure the shooter was gone. "Think its safe?" asked Nick between breaths.

"Yeah," said Brass, looking through the brush. He took a couple more looks and motioned for Nick and Greg to follow. "What the hell just happened?" asked Greg.

"I think the suspect returned to the scene," said Nick.

"What happened to everyone else?" asked Greg.

"I don't know," said Nick with worry.

Greg looked around. "Where are we exactly?" asked Greg.

"I don't know, but what I do know is I'm not going back that way," said Brass, walking the opposite way. Nick and Greg watched him leave. "Think we should follow him?" asked Nick.

"Well, I feel much safer with Brass around, so I'm going to. If you want to be alone in this creepy old forest with a maniac shooter out there, then be my guest," said Greg, running after Brass.

Nick sighed and followed the duo to wherever they were headed.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to the guys," said Warrick when a rustle in the bushes caught them off guard. Cautiously, Grissom pulled out his gun and pointed it at the bush. The bush rustled again and Warrick threw a rock into the bush. Suddenly, they heard an all-too-familiar cry. "Greg?" muttered Sara. 

Just then, Greg, Nick and Brass walked at while Greg was massaging his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" asked Greg.

"Sorry Greggo, we though you guys were the shooter," said Warrick as Grissom holstered his gun.

Suddenly they heard music from inside the old gate. "Hey, maybe they can help us," shouted Greg as he ran to the opening in the gate.

"Greg, wait!" shouted Grissom as the rest followed him inside. When they walked through the gate, they found themselves inside a small village. In the middle of the stone-gated community sat a large stone with an inscription on it. "I wonder what that says," muttered Greg as he and the team tip-toed up the large monument. When they reached it, Grissom read aloud.

IN MEMORY OF EVERY SOUL KILLED ON THIS SOIL

JUNE 25TH 1907

When Grissom stopped reading it, the gate behind them closed and a sound of a piece of wood sliding into place echoed through the village. "We're in that haunted village, aren't we Warrick," shook Nick.

Warrick nodded. Out of nowhere, they all ran to the gate and began banging on it to try and escape. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" shouted Greg.

"It's no use, Greg. We're stuck here," said Nick as he gave the gate one final kick.

"Well, we might as well have a look around," said Grissom as he walked away followed by the frightened team. No one knew what they would encounter next.

TBC…

**

* * *

Ooh, tell me what you think! No reviews, no update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys rock!**

**ericloca – **I'm sorry I threw a rock at Greg; I love him a lot too. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

**csiluver123 – **I hope that last chapter satisfied your craving for what happened to Greggo. Thanks for the review!

**bubbilicious-242 – **hmmm, will they get out alright: p Thanks for the reviews, I'll make sure not to hurt everyone…too much. ; )

**emeraldeyes212 – **thanks for the review!

**AspiringNovelist14 – **that review was really sweet. I smiled when I read it. I can tell you that more action is on the way. Thanks for the reviews!

**kelticsgirl – **thanks for the reviews, I liked the intro myself ; )

**Rylie D – **I'm glad you liked the beginning and I hoped that last chapter helped you understand what happened to Greggo.

**maricejayo – **I'm glad you like the story, thanks for the review!

**hawaiingrl08 – **thanks for the review, I aim to please in my stories!

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The seven unsuspecting CSIs stood by the monument once more and looked around. "Okay, I suggest that we each pair up with someone and got take a look around. I'll go with Sara and Brass," said Grissom.

"I'll go with Warrick," volunteered Catherine.

"Guess I'm stuck with you Tex," said Greg as Nick went to punch him.

"Good. My group will look around the mayor's house. Catherine and Warrick, you two will take the newspaper factory while Nick and Greg check out the jail-house," ordered Grissom as they all walked of in different directions.

**

* * *

IN THE NEWSPAPER FACTORY…**

Catherine and Warrick had pushed open the creaky door and stepped inside. A large printing press sat in the middle of the room. " I cannot believe they used something as big as that," stated Warrick as he walked farther into the room.

Catherine smiled and shook her head. As she walked closer to the press, Warrick began to look at the pictures that lined the wall. One picture in particular caught his eye. It was a photo of a blonde woman holding up the first newspaper issue. The woman looked exactly like Catherine. "Hey Cath, come check this out!"

"What's up Warrick?" she asked as she looked into the photo.

"She looks just like you," he said.

"What's the name on the back?" she asked. Warrick turned the photo over and looked at the name. "Marg Helgenberger. June 1, 1901."

"Didn't you say that everyone could trace their roots back to this village?"

Warrick nodded. "My Grandmother's maiden name was Helgenberger."

"you think it is a coincidence?"

Catherin looked at Warrick. "I don't believe in coincidences."

"You sound just like Grissom."

Catherine smiled as Warrick put the picture back. Catherine walked farther into the building and with each passing step, the air grew heavier and thicker. "It's getting harder to breath, take bigger breaths," advised Catherin as they began to climb the staircase up to the second floor.

At the top of the stairs was a large door. When Catherine pushed it open, it creaked like a loose floorboards. What they saw delighted them. It was a large room with a window that overlooked the village. "Well, at least part of this village is decent," said Warrick as they walked in.

When Catherine looked out the window, a faint voice behind her said, "Help me."

Catherine turned around, but didn't see anybody. She just shrugged and turned around. But when she turned around, a ghostly woman stood in front of her. "Please help me," said the ghost.

Catherine jumped back and tripped over a couch in the middle of the room. Warrick ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"There was…a…ghost at the window," she gasped.

Warrick looked over at the window, but didn't see anyone. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my eyes were probably playing tricks on me."

Warrick helped her stand up and looked out the window when he saw a ghostly figure walking into the bar. "Did you just see that?" he asked.

Catherine, who was also standing at the window, nodded and said, "Let's go check it out."

Quickly, the two ran out of the room and towards the bar.

**

* * *

AT THE MAYOR'S HOUSE…**

The large double doors led the trio into a large room. The left was the living room, the right to the kitchen. Dead ahead was a winding staircase to the 2nd floor. "Now this is the good life," said Brass as his voice echoed through the room.

"Too bad everyone that lived here is now dead," observed Sara.

"Okay, let's each take a room. I'll take the living room. Brass can take the kitchen and Sara can have the upstairs. Deal?" asked Grissom.

Sara nodded and walked upstairs as Brass went left and Grissom went right. The living room was quite content for being 100 years old. Old photographs covered the walls and Grissom felt a sudden urge to look at them. Most was of the mayor shop openings inside the town, but one picture caught him off guard. It was a photo of the mayor and his son. The shock didn't come from what the mayor looked like, but who his son was. Quickly, Grissom ran to the foyer and called out to Brass and Sara. "Guys, come quickly!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sara as she glided down the steps.

"Take a look for yourself."

Brass and Sara looked at the picture. "Is that…?"

"Yep. Look at the inscription at the bottom."

Brass and Sara looked down and read the inscription. It read:

MAYOR SZMANDA AND HIS SON, ERIC SZMANDA

"Well, that explains the young boy's room I found," said Sara.

"Szmanda?" asked Brass.

"Maybe his family name from his grandmother's side," said Grissom.

"I still can't believe the boy in the picture looks like Greg," said Sara.

But as Brass and Sara were busy fussing over the picture, Grissom noticed the front door of the library across the way wide open. "Hey guys, check this out."

The duo looked at what Grissom was staring at. "Let's go take a look," said Grissom, leading the team towards the library.

**

* * *

AT THE JAIL-HOUSE…**

"Why did Grissom have to send us here?" whimpered Greg.

"Relax, Greggo. There are no inmates in here anymore," stated Nick.

"Maybe, but maybe their spirits still linger there. After all, Warrick said this was a HAUNTED village."

"Warrick says a lot of things. Just relax, there's no such thing as ghosts," said Nick as he opened the door and stepped inside. The air was thick and dust coated the inside of their throats whenever they breathed in. "I don't like the looks of this place," whispered Greg.

Nick nodded in agreeemnet and saw a picture on the wall. "Hey Greg, check this out!"

Greg walked over and saw the photo. "Hey, it looks like Brass," smiled Greg.

"Yeah, it does, don't it?" replied Nick as he looked at the name. "Maybe a great uncle cause the name is Paul Gulifoyle."

"Figures he's a sheriff," noted Greg.

Nick laughed and placed the picture back on the wall as they examined the building more closely. While Nick examined the front room, Greg decided to brave the cells. And as soon as Greg stepped inside, he began to feel as if he was being followed. Every now and then, Greg would look over his shoulder, but wouldn't see anything. Then, he felt a cold hand being placed on his shoulder. Before he could turn around, Greg was pushed into a cell and locked inside. "I finally got you Eric," laughed the voice.

Greg looked outside the c3ell door and his eyes grew wide. Standing in front of him was a man covered from head to toe in blood. "NICK!" yelled Greg.

Suddenly, the man disappeared and Greg heard a growl from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw a coyote looking at him with his fangs showing. 'NICK! THERE'S A GOD DAMN COYOTE IN HERE!"

Nick came racing in and saw Greg locked inside a cell, huddled in a corner away from the coyote. "How the hell did you get in there?"

"Could you just get me out, I think he's hungry."

Nick ran to the wall, grabbed the keys and began to try to help Greg get out. Finally, the door opened and Greg jumped out as Nick closed the door on the coyote. "So, you gonna tell me why you were in there?" asked Nick.

But Greg was too busy looking down the hall. "Greg/"

Greg pointed down the hall. Nick looked and saw the ghost that Greg saw earlier. "RUN!"

Nick and Greg ran out of the jail-house and across the road into the building. When Nick closed the door, he turned around and saw that they ran into the bloodiest butcher shop he had ever seen. "What the hell is this place?" muttered Nick.

Frozen to the spot, Nick and Greg looked around the room when they heard a drawer open and metal clash. They turned towards the sound and saw tons of knives floating in mid-air. Nick tried to pen the door, but it was locked. "We're trapped," shouted Greg.

Suddenly, Nick grabbed a table and hid behind it as he pulled Greg out of the way as a knife flew towards them. "What the hell is going on?" yelled Greg.

The table vibrated as each knife collided with it. When the vibrations stopped, Nick looked up and saw the biggest knife he had ever seen flying towards his ahead. Luckily, he ducked in time. As Nick hit the floor, Nick turned to Greg and said, "I'm starting to believe Warrick."

TBC...

**Okay guys, tell me what you think, should I continue? Plz R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! They were totally awesome! I love all my reviewers, but I want to dedicate this story to _ericloca_ because 1) she reviews to almost all my stories and 2) she was the first reviewer to this story. Many more dedications will come, so hang tight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

When Catherine and Warrick approached the old bar, they heard old bar music playing inside. "Well, that's interesting," noted Catherine.

Warrick nodded and walked in. As soon as they walked in, the music stopped and everything grew silent. Right next to the door were two pictures. "Gary Dourdan and George Eads," read Warrick.

Catherine walked over and noticed the pictures. "Gary looks just like you!"

"And George looks like Nick," stated Warrick.

"Okay, things are getting a little too creepy," said Catherine.

The sound of drunken laughter and music began to fill the room. The two CSIs turned around and saw every table filled with white ghosts who were drunk and laughing. On the stage was a ghostly band performing the music heard outside. "Holy shit," muttered Catherine as she and Warrick dashed out of that place as quick as lightning.

As soon as they stepped foot on the porch, a man covered in blood appeared in front of them and said, "You can't run forever Marg and Gary."

Quickly, they duo ran away, screaming their heads off. They quickly hid behind the butcher shop to catch their breath. "You think he's gone?" asked Catherine.

Warrick nodded and sighed in relief. "What the hell is going on?"

Catherine shrugged just as the sound of footsteps echoed down the alley. Holding their breaths, Warrick drew his gun. After nodding at Catherine, Warrick jumped out from hiding yelling, "FREEZE!"

"Easy Warrick," said Nick as he and Greg held their hands up.

"Nick? Greg? What are you two doing here?" asked Warrick.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Nick as Catherine came out of hiding.

"Where's Grissom, Sara and Brass?" she asked.

Nick and Greg shrugged and looked around.

* * *

In fact, the trio had just entered into the library where they saw mountains of books. "Wow, this place is amazing," muttered Sara. 

That's when Brass noticed a picture sitting on the desk. He walked over and picked up the picture. "Say hello to William Peterson and Jorja Fox…or should I say Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle?"

Grissom and Sara looked at him and at the picture. Sure enough, the man was a replica of Grissom and the woman was Sara's twin. "Amazing, I bet there is at least one person in this town that looks like somebody else in Nevada," said Grissom.

"Great, there are two Ecklie's," laughed Brass.

All three produced a smile as they turned to look at the mounds of books. Sara began to reach for one when the book came flying out of the shelf towards her head. Luckily, Sara had ducked in time. "What was that?" she asked when Grissom reached for a book and that one came flying at him.

As soon as that book hit the wall, all the books flew off the shelves and at the trio. "Quick! To the exit!" ordered Grissom as they made their way to the door, avoiding each flying book.

They finally got out of the library and leant against the door as they tried to catch their breaths. "Well…that's something you don't see everyday," stated Brass.

Grissom and Sara nodded as the mysterious blood-coated ghost appeared in front of them. "Don't even think about running…William, Jorja and Paul," said the ghost.

That's when all three ran away and turned the corner, running into the rest of the team. "There you guys are, we were just looking for you," said Catherine.

Grissom looked back to find the ghost, but the ghost was gone. "You guys find anything?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, but I suggest we find a place to stay first. It's getting dark and I don't want to be outside when that ghost shows up," said Brass, looking over his shoulder.

"What ghost?" asked Warrick, looking over Brass's shoulder as well.

"We'll explain later. Why don't we stay in the mayor's house, there was a huge living room we could all stay in," advocated Grissom.

They all nodded in agreement and followed Grissom to the mayor's house, oblivious of the blood-coated ghost that was watching them.

* * *

As the sun began to set and the moon began to rise, the whole team began to locate themselves in the living room. After they all got comfortable, Grissom began to speak. "Why don't I begin the sharing of information. As you were all aware, Brass, Sara and I started here in the mayor's house. As Sara and Brass went off into different parts of the house I came in here and found this." 

Grissom picked up the photo of the mayor and Eric and showed it to the group. "Hey, this guy looks like Greg!" noted Warrick.

"Really?" asked Greg, snatching the picture from the group.

"Anyway, that's when I saw the door to the library wide open. We all walked tin and saw a picture of a woman named Jorja and a man named William."

"Yeah, they looked just like Sara and Grissom," laughed Brass.

"Besides the matter. Anyway, then the books began to fly at us. As soon as we ran outside, there was this blood-covered ghost standing there. That's when we ran into you guys," finished Sara.

"Interesting, because when Warrick and I walked into the newspaper factory, we round this picture of a woman," started Catherine.

"Her name was Marg and she looked just like Catherine. Anyway, there was this female ghost who walked into the bar. We followed her and found a picture of tow guys," interrupted Warrick.

"Their names were George and Gary. George looked just like Nick and Gary looked just like Warrick. Then, the room filled up with ghosts and we ran out where this blood-coated ghost scared us. That's when we ran into Nick and Greg," finished Catherine.

"More like held a gun at us," noted Greg.

"Anyway, when we went into the jail-house, there was this picture of the sheriff name Paul who looked like Brass," started Nick.

"After that, I went into the cells when this ghost appeared and locked me in a cell…WITH A DAMN COYOTE!" emphasized Greg.

"I got him out when the ghost appeared and chased us into the butcher shop, where the door locked behind us and all the knives in the shop came flying at us," finished Nick.

"I guess this ghost really doesn't like us. I wonder why," said Greg when suddenly a book came flying off of the shelf and hit Greg on the side of the head. "OW!"

Everybody laughed at him when Grissom picked it up and opened it. The front page read:

**My Journal**

**By Eric Szmanda**

"Hey guys, check this out!" yelled Grissom.

Everybody ran over and looked at the journal. "I didn't know that men kept journals," said Nick.

"I keep one at work," said Grissom.

"No shock there," laughed Sara.

Grissom smirked and began to read the entries. One in particular caught his eye. "Guys, listen to this…"

* * *

"**_August 17th, 1905_**

**_Finally, the trial is over. The maniac shooter, as I like to call him, is finally behind bars. Sheriff Paul reassured us that we would be safe if we testified against him, but I wasn't so sure. But William backed up Paul and was the first to testify. I've always looked up to the guy as a mentor and his testimony gave me courage. Marg followed after him and stated her testimony. The maniac shooter kept eye-balling her on the stand and I was about to slap him when George placed a hand on my shoulder. He was the next to testify, saying how the guy, Phillip Jordan, would always come into the bar raving on about how he killed someone that day. Gary backed up his statement after George and added a couple pieces of information on how he would yell at everyone that he would kill them al someday. The beautiful Jorja was next and she spoke about seeing him come out of Lucy Willington's house with a gun. It was finally my turn and as I walked up to the stand, I could feel the eyes of every person in the room on me. After swearing the oath, I sat down and waited for the prosecution to ask the first question. 'Could you explain to the court what you saw?' asked the man. _**

_**I took a deep breath and began. 'I was just walking out of my house and was about to go visit George and Gary at the bar. As I walked down the street, I was greeted by by-standers. I had just said hello to Old Man Withers when I ran into someone. I apologized repeatedly and the man just grumbled at me. That's when I noticed his shirt covered in blood and a gun concealed beneath his jacket. Before I could ask anything, the man ran off.'**_

'_**Could you identify this man if you ever saw him again?'**_

'_**Of course I could, I'm very good with faces.'**_

'_**Is that the man who bumped into you that day?' The prosecutor pointed to Phillip Jordan.**_

'_**Yes.' It was the defenses turn to ask questions. 'Are you sure this was the man who you bumped into?'**_

'_**Never been more sure in my life.'**_

'_**Did you see him kill anyone?'**_

'_**No.'**_

'_**Then how are you sure this is the right killer?' This question took a moment to process. Was I really sure? 'Because of my intuition,' I replied.**_

_**The defense ended questions and sat down. When I went to my seat, the maniac shooter looked at me and smirked. I sat with my friends as the verdict was being read. 'Guilty.'**_

_**Before leaving, Jordan looked at us and said, 'I'll be back for you.'**_

_**Paul led him away and that's the last I saw of him. Thank God the trial was over, but if Jordan really got out, would he really come after us? Only time will tell, I guess."**_

* * *

Grissom ended the entry and looked at the team. 

"Well, that explains a lot," said Warrick.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Sara.

"I think we should be getting some rest. For safety reasons, I suggest one of us stands guard and witches off with someone," suggested Grissom.

"I nominate Nick!" shouted Greg.

"Good. After that, Greg can stand watch," said Grissom.

Greg's eyes grew wide when Grissom said that. "Now, let's get some rest. Who knows what is in store for us tomorrow," said Grissom.

Everyone nodded and retired to their beds, save for Nick who sat by the door and watched out for any ghosts or other unnatural phenomenons.

TBC…

**

* * *

I hope that this chapter answered a few questions. The next one will be up soon, I promise, I just have to finish writing it: p Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been terribly busy. But, I got this one down, right?**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The full moon shone through the large glass window. Nick continued to sit at the entrance, standing guard against ghosts or whatever else came through the door. His eyelids grew droopy and he felt sleep beginning to take over. That's when a cold hand on his shoulder made him jump out of his skin. Nick turned around and saw Greg Sanders standing there. "Jesus Greg. Trying to give me a damn heart attack?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I might take over for you," whispered Greg.

"Thanks Greg. If you see or hear anything, just holler. Got it?"

Greg nodded as Nick walked back into the living room to sleep. As Greg sat there, a window suddenly opened, letting in a cold draft. The little incident caught him off guard and he stood up, going to close the window. As soon as the latch was locked, Greg sighed and went back to his spot at post. A strange feeling of being followed overcame Greg as he walked back. Greg turned around, but didn't see anyone. As he turned back around, he heard a voice upstairs saying, "Help…me…"

Slowly, he crept closer to the stairs and listened. "Help…me…"

"Please let me be hearing things," muttered Greg as he walked up the stairs. The stairs beneath him creaked with each passing step. The frightened voice grew louder after each step. "Help…me…"

Greg's breaths grew heavier and heaver as he got closer and closer. He felt the breath of someone on his neck and heard someone whisper in his ear "…run."

Greg let out a small yell and ran down the hall and into the closest room. But when he stepped inside, the door closed behind him and locked in place. "Shit," he muttered.

When he banged on the door, he heard the sound of someone breathing in the room. Greg slowly turned around and thought he was looking into a mirror. As Greg walked closer, the reflection walked closer. When Greg went to touch the surface, hi hand passed right through. "SHIT! IT'S A GHOST!"

Greg tried to pen the door, but it didn't budge. "HELP! Somebody please help!"

"Quite! _He _may be listening," said the ghost.

Greg turned around and looked at the ghost. "Who may be listening?"

"Look, I don't have much time. You and your friends are in grave danger. You have to get out of here."

"How's that? The gates are locked."

"Is it?" the ghost sighed, "This is bad."

"You think?" asked Greg sarcastically.

"Well, if you see a ghost covered in blood…hide."

Suddenly, the door opened behind Greg. When Greg went to ask another question, the ghost was gone. Scared out of his mind, Greg ran down the stairs. "GRISSOM! WAKE UP!"

Grissom shot out of his sleeping place and looked at the young man. "What's the matter Greg?"

"There was…this ghost who…told me…that we're…in Mega-Trouble and…you're not…even listening…are you?" panted Greg.

Grissom looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious Grissom!"

"Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

"I'm completely sure. This ghost that looked just like me told me that if we saw a blood-coated ghost to hide."

"Relax Greg. Just go stand guard and watch out for anything, okay?"

"But Grissom…"

But Grissom was already asleep. With anger, Greg punched the wall and sat down in the chair. His eyelids grew heavy and fatigue began to take hold when something tipped over and crashed onto the floor. Greg jumped out of his seat as the team awoke from their slumber. "What happened Greg?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know." All seven of them looked and saw a jar of ink splattered on the floor. Suddenly, as if someone had placed their finger in the ink, words began to form. All seven stood in shock as they read the message. The message read:

**Run! He's Coming!**

An eerie laughter filled the room. The team slowly turned around and saw the blood-coated ghost standing behind them. Their eyes grew wide. "Boo."

Everyone screamed as they ran out of the house into the bitter darkness. It was freezing outside, but they didn't car. The just ran their separate ways; Greg to the barbershop, Sara to the schoolhouse, Grissom to the courthouse, Catherine to the stables, Nick to the bar, Warrick to the library and Brass to the convenience store, which was, very convenient.

TBC…

**

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but I couldn't think of any better way to end it…plus I have nothing written after this and I thought it was a good way to end it. But please, do R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe I haven't updated this yet! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**IN THE SCHOOL…**

After running into the school room, Sara slammed the door behind her and leant against the door. The ghost had scared the shit out of her twice that day and she was growing pissed. Normally, Sara wouldn't be afraid of anything; she watched Doc Robbins open up dead bodies almost everyday! But, being here in this place made even the slightest noise seem scaring. As she caught her breath, a piece of chalk floated in mid air and began to write something on the chalkboard. Sara stared in disbelief as words began to take form. What was going on in this town? As Sara got closer, she read;

**I AM THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SLAUGHTER OF EVERY SOUL IN THIS VILLAGE, AND I HUNGER FOR MORE BLOOD.**

This message was so shocking to Sara that she began walking towards the door. But then, she felt a small hand tugging on her pant le. Sara looked down and saw a young ghost boy looking up at her. "He's coming."

Sara nearly screamed her head off and ran towards the door. She tried to pen the door, but it wouldn't budge. Sara Sidle was locked inside. "Jorja…" echoed an eerie voice.

Sara spun around, but didn't see anything. "SARA!" yelled a Texan voice.

When Sara turned around, she thought se was looking at Nick. "Nick?"

"Look, you have to hide. He's coming!"

"How do you know…?"

"Just go, he'll be here any minute." The ghost disappeared, leaving Sara in the school. As Sara looked around, her breathing grew heavier by the second. She could feel somebody or something else in this room. Just then, a candle on the wall blew out, causing Sara to jump beneath the teacher's desk in front. Sara hugged her knees close as she heard footsteps approaching the desk. Suddenly, the footsteps stooped. Slowly, Sara peered outside and saw a pair of feet standing right next to the desk. Sara jerked her head back in and waited. Then, she hared the footsteps dying away. Sara sighed to herself and looked out the desk once more. The ghost was gone. "Pssst!" came a voice.

Sara turned around and saw a mirror image of herself standing in a small doorway. "Sara, come with me."

"Are you Jorja?"

The ghost nodded. "Quickly, he'll be back any moment."

"How do you know my name?"

"We'll explain later. Come on, hurry!"

Sara didn't know whether or not to trust this ghost. But did she have any other choice? Deciding quickly, Sara ran through the doorway and followed Jorja down the dark tunnel. "How do you know there was a passage here?" asked Sara.

"I was the teacher here in this school."

"But…the picture of you and William in the library?"

"That's where I get my school books. I was his best customer. Now, we must hurry."

Jorja and Sara sped up and continued their long dark journey through the passage.

**

* * *

IN THE LIBRARY…**

When Warrick ran into the library, he expected a large mess from the story Grissom told earlier. But, the library was surprisingly clean and all the books were aligned on the shelves. "Okay…"

The room was a lot bigger that what Warrick expected. Quickly looking around, Warrick tried to find a place to hide. As he approached a bookcase, the opposite bookcase began to kick books off the shelves. Warrick stood in amazement at what was happening before his very eyes. As soon as half the book shelf was empty, Warrick walked over and examined it. The books left on the shelf formed words. The message read:

**HE'S COMING! PULL ON TAMING OF THE SHREW**

Warrick looked at it sideways and walked closer, trying to find Taming of the Shrew. After searching the books left on the shelf, Warrick made his way over to the other bookcase and continued to look. Sure enough, sitting right in the middle was Taming of the Shrew. Warrick took a look around and pulled out the book. Suddenly, the bookcase began to slide to the left, revealing a dark passage way. "Glad you read my message," said a voice, causing Warrick to jump.

Warrick turned around a saw a ghost form of him. "come on Warrick everyone is probably waiting for us."

The ghost began to step inside the passage. "You're…"

"Gary…Gary Dourdan. Now come on! He will be here any minute."

"How do you know my name?"

"Explanations will come. Come on!"

Warrick stood there looking down the dark passageway. Should he really follow Gary down there? Taking a deep breath, Warrick began to follow. After Warrick was a good ways in, the bookcase slid back into place. "So, where does this tunnel lead to?" asked Warrick.

"A shelter if that's what you want to call it. It really doesn't have a name, it's just there."

Warrick stood confused. "And…you go wandering there because…?"

"Safety."

"Safety from what/" asked Warrick as a sudden gust filled the tunnel. "How did he find us?" Get into the shadows…now!"

Warrick jumped into the darkest shadow possible when he saw the blood-coated ghost appear. "Gary! I know you're in here!" sang the ghost.

No answer came. "You guys can't hide from me forever!" and with that, the ghost vanished.

As Warrick walked out of the shadow, Gar reappeared. "That was a close one. We'd better hurry."

Quickly, Gary and Warrick ran down the tunnel to god-knows where.

**

* * *

AT THE BAR…**

Normally, when Nick went into a bar, he was going to celebrate of have a good time. But this time, he ran into a bar to save his own life. As soon as Nick slammed the door shut, he felt as if he wasn't alone in there. A hilling breeze swept through the room, making the presence of someone even more disturbing. As Nick looked around, he hard the sound of glass breaking from behind. Cautiously, Nick walked behind the bar and saw a broken mug on the floor, but nothing else. Feeling rather stupid, Nick began to walk away when he heard a cold, eerie voice muttering, "Nick…"

Nick spun around, but saw no one again. "Nick…" came the voice again.

Scared, Nick jumped behind the bar counter and waited. The sound of heavy footsteps grew closer to Nick. Nick's breathing grew heavier and heavier with each passing step until the footsteps died away. Nick took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Whew, that was a close one," came a voice next to Nick.

Nick looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. A tall ghost-like version of himself was standing at the bar drying a mug with a rag. "That fellow has been coming in here for the past decades and causing nothing but trouble."

The ghost looked down at the speechless Nick. "The names George."

Nick didn't answer. George looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

The only movement Nick made was the rising o his chest from his heavy breathing. "Nick? Are you alright?"

The fact that the ghost knew his name made his eyes grow wider. George sighed and pulled a latch from underneath the counter. The floor boards next to Nick popped open to reveal a dark staircase. "We have no time to lose. We'd better get moving."

George began to descend as Nick cautiously stood up. Taking a look around, Nick began to follow George down the staircase. "Where are we going exactly" finally muttered Nick.

"So he finally speaks, does he? I was growing kind of worried about you Tex."

"It's not like I see ghosts that look like me every single day."

"You got a point there. We're going to se the others and explain a couple things."

"Explain what things?"

"All in good time, my friend," said George as he continued to lead a confused Nick down the dark tunnel.

TBC…

**

* * *

There! I finally finished this chapter. The next chapter will have Catherine, Grissom, Greg and Brass and what happens to them. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I've been muy busy with my schedule in my ENTIRE life. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**IN THE STABLES…**

When Catherine was a young girl, her mother would take her to a ranch and ride horses. The stables in which they would often go to was always filled with horses and smelled strongly of horse feces and hay. But this stable in which Catherine was hiding in wasn't filled with horses and didn't have any distinct smell to it at all. The only sound made in the entire place was of the hinges of a stall door creaking from the wind inside. This place gave Catherine the creepiest feeling. She felt as if she was being watched by something…or someone. With a burst of sudden motion, the door to the stables swung open, causing Catherine to hide within the first stall available. As she crept down into the hay, the sound of heavy cowboy boots echoed through the room. Catherine shut her eyes and muttered inaudible words as the boots grew closer and closer. _Thud, thud, thud..thud…thud…_continued the pattern. Out of nowhere, the footsteps silenced, making the whole stables silent. After a minute of waiting, the pattern continued. _Thud, thud, thud _it continued they disappeared all together. Catherine let out a sigh in relief as she stood up and looked around the room. From behind, the sound of a saddle falling onto the floor made Catherine spin around. The tools swung as the saddle lay motionless on the floor. When Catherine turned back around, she came face to face with the ghost in the newspaper factory. "Catherine!" she said.

Catherine let out a scream and fell back onto the hay. The ghost walked in with a worried look on her face. "Catherine, are you okay?"

"Wh…who are you?" stuttered Catherine.

"I'm Marg…Are you okay? You look a little frightened," asked Marg.

"Oh, so you expect me to act calm when I come fact to face with a ghost…especially when that ghost and I share the same features?" yelled Catherine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you." Catherine looked at Marg strangely. "Here, follow me."

Marg pushed away the hay to reveal a dark passage. "Come with me. You friends are probably waiting for us."

And with that, Marg disappeared into the abyss. Hesitantly, Catherine followed.

**

* * *

WITHIN THE CONVENIENCE STORE…**

Brass remembered when he was a young kid growing up in Jersey, he'd walk up to the local convenience store and buy a Pepsi and a candy bar for a quarter. Those were the days he wasn't chased by a killer ghost. The convenience store was larger then what brass expected. Shelves lined the walls and each were filled with cans and supplies covered in spider webs. Brass shuddered as he walked further into the store. Small mice ran across the aisles searching for anything they could find. Just then, a sudden crash echoed through the store. Brass jumped around and saw a mouse trying to open a can. Brass smiled and continued to look around. That's when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Brass turned around just in time to see a part of the shelf being blown away. Jumping out of his skin, Brass dashed towards the exit. When he pulled on the knob, the door didn't budge. "Rats…"

Brass turned around and didn't see anything. The, he heard footsteps creeping closer. Brass leant back against the door when suddenly, it opened, causing Brass to stumble backwards. As Brass hit the floor in the dark room, a white apparition closed the door. When Brass looked u, the ghost turned around to reveal of mirror image of Brass. Now, Brass had seen some pretty crazy sights while on the job, but none of them were as creepy as what was standing before him. It took Brass a couple minutes to register what was happening. "Sorry 'bout that," said the ghost.

Brass opened his mouth to speak when the ghost silenced him. "Okay Jim, you don't need to say anything, because I know exactly what you are going to say. First, I'm Sheriff Paul Guilfoyle. Second, I'm here because I'm going to help you out of here, Now, if you would follow me…"

Paul began to walk away, leaving Brass stunned. "How did you know what I was going to ask before I even asked it?" he asked.

"I was a sheriff. I learned to read people on the job…kind of like you…right?"

"Yeah…" muttered Brass, following Paul deeper into the darkness. "How big is this room?"

"Actually, this is a tunnel leading to a safe house. There, all your and your friend's questions will be answered."

Brass raised is eyebrow and continued to follow.

**

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE BARBER-SHOP…**

This was the second time Greg was run into a place because he was being followed by a ghost. Not just any old ghost, but the same God-damn ghost covered in blood. This was starting to piss him off. Why couldn't this ghost just leave them all alone?" When Greg immediately walked in, the door slammed behind him and locked in place. Greg began to breathe heavier and heavier when he heard a snipping noise. Greg turned around and saw a pair of scissors flying at him. As the scissors flew to his head, Greg ducked, barely missing the scissors. Greg watched the scissors hit the wall and began to walk backwards when he tripped over a brush on the floor, knocking him into a seat. Before he could get up, two white paper strips flew over and bound his hands to the arm rests. As Greg struggled against the ties, the scissors began to float at him. Then a loud evil cackle filled the room. "Who's there?" shouted Greg.

"Your doom."

The laugh filed the air as the scissors got closer to his heart. Greg shut his eyes tight and waited for the piercing feeling when he heard the scissors hit the floor. Slowly, Greg opened one of his eyes and saw the scissors on the floor lifeless. Not caring how it happened, Greg sighed in relief just to let out a yell when the ghost he saw at the mansion ran in front of him and untied the strips. "Are you okay?"

As soon as the ties were free, Greg fainted onto the floor.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

Greg opened his eyes and saw the same ghost standing before him. "What…?"

"You fainted."

Greg sat up and looked at the ghost. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"We'll explain later…come on!" said the ghost as he ran to the back room. "yeah, like I'm going to follow a ghost back there," muttered Greg when he heard the evil laugh again.

"Then again, he's much better than that ghost…WAIT UP!"

Greg ran into the backroom and saw the ghost looking for something. "Quick! Help me find a key in a silver box."

Greg stared at mystified and began to search. "So…what's your name exactly?"

"Eric."

"Eric!" shot up Greg. "That's a nice name."

"And…you are….?" Started Eric.

"Oh…sorry…Greg."

"Nice to meet you…AHA! Here it is!" shouted Eric triumphantly.

Greg looked over and saw Eric holding up a silver key. Eric then ran over to a safe and opened the door, revealing a small runnel. "Come on."

Greg nodded and crawled in after Eric.

**

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE COURTHOUSE…**

Grissom had seen some very large courthouses in his day, but none of the m as big as this one he was standing in now. The judge's podium stood high over the courtroom while the witness stand just way below. The jury stand lay across the east wall as the rest of the room was filled with benches and tables. As if Grissom was actually there, Grissom could feel what is was like from the trial in Eric's journal. As Grissom walked through the gate up to the door leading to the right, a sudden gust of wind sped past him. Grissom turned, but saw nothing. Shrugging, Grissom continued his journey when a voice said, "I haven't seen the courthouse empty for some time now."

Grissom looked up and saw a ghost sitting in the judge's seat. "You're William Peterson, right?"

William nodded. "So, you're Gil Grissom. Your reputation precedes you."

"Glad you noticed. So, what are you doing here?"

With that question, William stood up and pushed aside the seat. Grissom walked up the staircase and saw a small tunnel leading down. "There is a safe house right below us. There, we will meet everyone else and explain what is going on. So, if you would follow me…"

Quickly, William began stepping down the ladder. Intrigued, Grissom followed William down the tunnel. When they hit solid ground, Grissom saw a brass door. William smiled and proceeded through. The large room had tunnels coming from differed directions. A small couch sat off to the side and different styles of chairs were sitting around it. Off to each wall was a lantern each turned out. William walked up to each one and turned them on as suddenly, the ghosts and the CSIs walked in. "Do we have everyone?" asked William.

That's when they heard a screaming and, from the roof, came Eric and Greg. "Okay, now that we have everyone, why don't we begin."

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Man, you guys rock! Thanks for the support.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"Sometime ago, there had been a countless number of murders in the village. All the victims were different in both ethnicity and gender, so it was hard to predict who would fall victim next. But finally, after an attempt at the mayor, we caught the man and he was later found guilty. Sometime later, he vanished. Everyone figured he got out but was rotting somewhere in the desert, but we were proven wrong when he came into the village and killed every living soul. It was a tragic day indeed," began William.

"However, we couldn't finally rest. We were disturbed about why he did this and pledged we would find out why. So, we roamed about the village looking for him," continued Marg.

"And we found him lounging in the mayor's house. It was disgusting and trust me, I work at a bar, I've seen disgusting," commented George.

"So we followed him, haunted him until finally, we cornered him and made him spill the beans," stated Gary.

"He copped to it all. The murders, the plot, everything. It was pitiful. He practically broke down crying," laughed Jorja.

"Anyway, we asked him why and he said he needed the enjoyment that killing brought him. He was one sick bastard," mentioned Paul.

"After that, he said that when he died, he would continue to murder every single person that stepped into this village and then shot himself between the eyes," exaggerated Eric.

"So we swore to never rest until we cleansed the town from him. That was 100 years ago," finished William.

"So that's why you need to get out of here," said George.

"But…maybe your arrival was a blessing," said Marg.

"Oh yeah, how's that?" asked Greg.

"Now that you're here, he can't tell the differences between us. He couldn't tell who is who. Hell, I can barely tell which one is Eric and which one is Greg. They're both annoying and a pain in the ass to deal with," smiled George.

"Hey!" Eric and Greg yelled in unison.

Everybody in the room except for Eric and Greg laughed hysterically. After the humor was lost, Grissom asked the obvious question; "So, what do you need us for?"

"Well…William….why don't you explain it?" urged Jorja.

"Well, before you guys showed up, we were about to call it quits. But while one of us who was supposed to be asleep was actually spying on him," he said, turning to look at Eric, "he heard talk of seven newbies that looked like us. So, we sent Eric over to check it out. When he came back, he told us that he talked to one of you and told you to get out of here, but then we heard screaming and realized that you all had been chased by Phillip Jordan. So, I came up with a plan and told them to go find you guys and bring them here."

"That doesn't answer my question," stated Grissom.

"I'm getting there. So, this is my plan; we set a trap, using one of us and one of you that look alike as live bait that will confuse him and lure him in. As soon as he gets into range, we tackle him and apprehend him."

"Question; how do you apprehend a ghost?" asked Greg.

"You see, you may be able to go through us, but we can still touch other ghosts and humans. While we apprehend him, you go to the graveyard and find his grave. As soon as you find it, open the coffin and alert us. We'll take him to his grave and trap him inside his coffin. It's the only way to stop him. You guys up for it?" asked William.

"Puh-lease. We catch bad guys for a living. We're always up for stopping bad guy," laughed Nick.

"Good. Then who's gonna be our bait?" asked Warrick.

"It needs to be somebody fast," said Sara.

"Someone young," countered Jorja.

"Someone who Phillip will be attracted to," said William.

All eyes turned to Eric and Greg. "What? Oh…no…no…no! We're not gonna be live bait!" yelled Eric.

"Get Nick to do it," continued Greg.

"But Eric, you're the mayor's son and Greg is your twin. He'll mostly be drawn to you," pleaded Marg.

"Please Greg, you never know, it could be fun," said Sara.

They both shook their heads. "Please guys, just humor me," pleaded William.

Eric looked at Greg and Greg at Eric. After finish talking with their eyes, they turned to the group. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

* * *

"I can't believe they made us do this," moaned Greg as Grissom led him down the hall of the mayor's house. When Greg arrived at the room, he saw Grissom motioning him in. "Okay Greg, remember what we told you," he said.

"How could I forget?" said Greg sarcastically as he fell into the leather seat and leant back.

* * *

Down the hall was Eric with William. "Now remember, if he tries to harm Greg…"

"I use force, gotcha," murmered Eric.

"We need them safe Eric, you know that."

"But, isn't there another way? I mean, they're so nice. Everyone else agrees with me…"

"Sacrifices must be made for the things we want. Now get into position, he'll be here any minute."

Eric let out a long sigh as he sat at the desk.

* * *

TBC…

**Hmmm…I wonder what William is planning and what's going to happen with this trap? Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! You guys are amazing. Not to mention amazingly patient as well.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

_Rats, they got away_ he thought to himself as he scanned the village looking for those ghosts and humans. Trespassers on his property were what those scoundrels were. They come here, uninvited and begin to go into buildings…HIS buildings! But when he saw them, his thirst for blood was great. It had been awhile since he had seen or felt blood and now that those mortals were there, he can witness that felling again. So now, he was searching them out to no avail. He was about to give up when he saw a light flickering in the mayor's house. _Fools_ he laughed in his head as he headed towards the front door.

* * *

"Come on, where is it," whispered Nick as he and the rest of the team searched for the murderer's grave. "AHA! Here it is!" yelled Warrick from afar.Everyone ran over to him and stood at the tombstone. It read: 

**Phillip Jordan: Murderer**

"That's a friendly inscription," said Nick sarcastically.

"That reminds me of something Greg would say," laughed Warrick.

"Okay guys. Let's get this done quickly," ordered Grissom as the six began to claw away the Earth.

It didn't take very long to reach the casket buried in the ground. It was just a plain wooden box, nothing fancy about it. "Do you think we should open it?" asked Nick.

"Not yet. We'll wait for the others to show up," replied Grissom.

"Grissom, don't you find something odd about them?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, they seem a little TOO friendly," continued Warrick.

"We'll discuss this later. First, the task at hand," informed Grissom as they stood around the open grave waiting.

* * *

Phillip walked through the front door of the house and listened intensively. There was a faint creaking noise coming from the top floor. Now was his chance to finish what he started. Phillip glided up the stairs towards the sound. As he continued down the dark hallway, the sound grew louder and louder. And with each passing step, the excitement began to grow bigger and bigger. Slowly, he opened the door and saw a flesh version of the mayor's son…what was his name…Eric…sitting at the desk, leaning back in the chair. "Hello Eric," smiled Phillip.

The flesh-Eric immediately stood up and looked at the ghost. "Eric? Who's Eric? I'm not Eric. My name is Greg."

"Don't lie to me," yelled the ghost.

Greg's eyes grew wide as the ghost came at him. Before the ghost jumped him, Greg jumped aside and ran past the ghost. The ghost grew furious and ran after the man. When the ghost reached the hallway, he saw a ghostly Greg walk out of the room. "Get back here!" shouted Phillip, causing Eric to jump and run down the hall.

When Eric ran down the stairs and hit the bottom, he saw Greg standing at the bottom. "Greg, what are you doing? You're supposed to be outside!"

"Yeah, well I thought he wasn't following us."

Suddenly, a rope lassoed around both of them and tightened its grip, catching them like a rat. They both looked up and saw the ghost holding the end of the rope. "Till think he wasn't following us?"

Phillip let out a menacing laugh, causing both Greg and Eric to shudder. "Well, well, well, look who I have here."

Eric and Greg smiled weakly as the ghost came closer.

* * *

William stood on the porch of the barber's shop, watching the front door of the mayor's house. Marg and Gary stood at the library as George and Paul waited by the bar and Jorja stood next to him. "What's taking them so long?" asked Jorja?"

"I'm not sure. The two should be running for their lives right about now."

"Billy…about this whole plan with the mortals…don't you think that maybe it is unnecessary. I know Eric, George, Gary, Marg and Paul are fine with being ghosts and I am too, but it's just….they seem so nice and…"

"Not now Jorja, we decided a long time ago that we would do this."

Jorja sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't look like they're coming out. Send Marg and Paul over here and go with George and Gary to round the others up, we're going in," ordered William.

Jorja nodded and ran to the others, informing them of the plan. William watched as Gary, George and Jorja ran off towards the cemetery while Marg and Paul walked up to him. "You guys ready to check it out?" he asked.

Marg and Paul gave the go-ahead and followed William into the mayor's house. The air was thin and the house black. But when they walked up to the stairs, they saw a paper pinned to the wall. "What does it say?" asked Paul.

"He's got them."

* * *

Grissom was pacing the graveyard while the team lounged around waiting. That's when they saw the three ghosts running towards them. "Guys, come quick," shouted George.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick.

"We have a situation back at the house. William wants you to go there now," explained Gary.

"Did something happen to Greg?" asked Sara.

"We don't know, come on," urged Jorja.

Together, they all ran back to town, leaving the grave wide open.

* * *

When they reached the mayor's house, they saw William, Marg and Paul waiting outside. "Where is Greg?" demanded Grissom.

"He's got them. But we don't know where," explained Paul.

"Does he have Eric too?" asked George.

Marg concurred. "How did this happen?" asked Catherine.

"Something must have gone terribly wrong inside. Let's split up to try and find them. I'll go with Gil. Marg will go with Catherine. George will go with Nick, Gary with Warrick, Jorja with Sara, and Paul with Jim. If you find them…" began William.

"…Whistle like a bird. We'll come as soon as possible. Let's go," finished Grissom and they all went their separate ways.

TBC…

**

* * *

Like I said, sorry for the delay. That's what I get for getting writer's block.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the LONG delay, but it really sucks when writer's block kicks in. I have no guarantees on when the next chapter will be up, so I'm sorry in advanced if it takes awhile for the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"HELP!" shouted Greg as he banged on the walls inside of the dark room. Eric sat silently in the corner as Greg shouted for help. "Somebody help us!" continued Greg.

"It's no use, Greg. Nobody can hear us. They're all probably waiting at the mansion for us," sulked Eric.

"So you're just giving up then? You don't have to worry about him killing you, YOU'RE A GHOST!" And that's when it hit him. "You're a ghost…you can walk through walls. Eric, walk to the other side and let me out."

Eric looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh come on. Please!" said Greg as he gave Eric the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright!" shouted Eric. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to the wall. Before he stepped through, he took a quick glance at Greg and let out a long sigh. Then, he stepped through the cement wall. As soon as Eric was on the other side, he looked around and let out a long sigh of relief. But that sigh turned to a gasp when Phillip showed up. "Hello Eric."

* * *

Greg waited patiently inside his prison when Eric came flying through the wall. "What happened?" asked Greg.

"What do you think?" he asked when Phillip showed up. "Howdy boys."

Greg and Eric huddled together as Phillip advanced upon them.

* * *

After searching all over the place, everyone met together in the mayor's living room. "Well, this is really bad," sighed Nick.

"Are you sure none of you guys saw Greg or Eric?" asked Grissom.

Everyone nodded. "They're probably dead already," sighed Marg.

"Well, Greg is. But Eric is already dead. Phillip probably already locked Eric in his grave. It's hopeless. We failed them," sighed William.

Angrily, Grissom punched the armrest of this seat and stood up. "No, we only fail them if we give up. We have to keep looking!"

"Where? We've looked all over the place," asked Warrick.

"Maybe they never left the mansion. Is there like a secret passage like there is in all of the buildings?" asked Catherine.

"The only person that would know is Eric," sighed Gary.

"Well, this sucks," said Nick as he leant against the statue by the fireplace. As soon as Nick applied his weight, the statue sunk and the fireplace opened to reveal a secret passage. Everyone stared down the dark passage in amazement. "Good work, Nicky," said Grissom as he patted Nick on the shoulder and walked into the passage.

The dark tunnel was musty and the air was thick. Grissom had to pull out his mini-maglite in order to see where he was going. As soon as the small flashlight illuminated the tunnel, everyone saw that the tunnel looked like it went on forever. Everyone began to believe that they would never see daylight again. "Maybe we should turn back," suggested Sara.

"No, Greg and Eric could be down heREEEEEEEE!" said Grissom as he fell into a chute heading down. "Grissom!" shouted Catherine.

Everyone looked at each other and then jumped in the chute after Grissom. As they continued their descent, they began to gain speed until they hit the bottom and piled up on each other. "OW! Somebody's crushing my leg!" shouted Nick as he shook Warrick off.

"At least they're lucky. They don't feel pain and if they land on us, they just go right through," muttered Warrick as he got off of Nick and dusted away the dirt from his sleeves.

"I NEVER want to do that again," said Sara.

As soon as everyone stood up, they looked down the dark hallway. Grissom brought up his flashlight once more and illuminated the hall. The walls were lined with steel doors, giving the feeling that they were in some kind of insane asylum. "I wonder what the mayor was doing down here," whispered Jorja as they continued down the hall.

"I hope it wasn't something illegal," replied Paul.

"How would that even work? I mean, if it was something illegal, he was the mayor, so couldn't he just have made it legal so he could do it?" asked Nick.

"But then EVERYONE would do it…whatever 'it' is," replied Gary as they continued down the dark hall. "Do you think Eric and Greg are down here?" asked Sara.

Suddenly, a loud echo of someone's cries for help, a man's cries, came running down the hall. "I think the odds are in our favor," said Warrick.

"Come one guys," said Grissom as they rand down the hall towards the sounds of the screams.

TBC…

**

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the extremely long wait. I have been trying to get over this case of writer's block for this story.**

**Chapter 11**

Greg and Eric huddled together as Phillip advanced on them. Slowly and menacingly, Phillip dragged Greg up by his collar, which made Greg let out a plea for help. "Go ahead and scream your lungs out. No one can save you now."

Greg clenched his eyes shut until he heard feet running towards him. He let out a sigh of relief as Phillip dropped him and disappeared into thin air. As soon as Phillip was gone, Greg and Eric watched as their friends appeared in the doorway. "Greg! Eric! You're alright!" smiled Marg.

They all ran into the room and surrounded the two men. As the ghosts patted Eric on the back, Nick ran up to Greg and squeezed him real hard. "Ah! Choking! Not breathing!" gasped Greg.

After Nick let Greg down, everyone gave him a slightly less life-threatening hug. "We thought you guys were dead," smiled Catherine.

"Well, technically Eric IS dead," emphasized Marg.

Everyone in the room laughed at Catherine's stupidity until they heard the evil cackle of Phillip. "Maybe we should go," suggested Paul.

"Good idea," smiled Eric as they all ran out of the dark cellar and back to the mansion. The only problem was they had no idea how to get out. "How do we get out of here?" asked Brass.

"Hold on," stated Eric as he began to feel around the wall. When he found what he was looking for, he pushed in the block and the door began to open. "Wow, you've actually made yourself useful," laughed George.

"Can we just go?" asked Eric as they ran through the doors. The secret door led the group to a staircase that led them into the shed out back. As soon as they were all out of the cellar, Eric quickly closed the door and followed the team out into the fresh air. "Thank God we're out of there," sighed Greg.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they leant over to catch their breaths…save for the ghosts. After the humans caught their breaths, Nick stated, "Well, that went well."

"No, no it didn't. Phillip is still out there. You are not safe until he is at peace," stated William.

"Relax, we'll get him," reassured Grissom, with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, but next time will be a little harder," replied Marg.

"What do you mean?" asked Sara.

"Phillip knows what our intentions are. He's going to be harder to find and very cautious around any one of us," sighed Gary.

All the mortals nodded in understandment. And that's when a light bulb went on over Greg's head. "I've got an idea!" he shouted.

"Oh no," sighed Grissom as he held his head in his hand.

Ignoring Grissom, Greg turned to Marg and asked, "Do you have any spare paper and ink in your newspaper shop?"

"Yeah, why?" replied Marg.

Without answering her, Greg made a dash for the press. Everyone stood still, completely confused by Greg's scene. "Do you think we should follow him?" asked Nick.

Before anyone could answer, Eric ran off after Greg. "We should probably go make sure they don't do anything stupid," sighed Jorja.

Together, they ran after Greg and Eric. When they arrived, they saw Eric writing something and Greg standing over him smiling. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Catherine.

"Eric here is writing a letter to good old Phillip, telling him to meet him at the Graveyard. However, what Phillip doesn't know is that thanks to you guys, we'll be by his grave. And then…BAM! We'll trap him in there forever!" explained Greg.

"Great plan, Greg, but…how do you plan to trap him in the grave?" asked Warrick.

"Well, I haven't thought that part out yet, but I'm sure this will work! So, are you guys with me?"

Everyone stared at Greg questioning. After a long, awkward pause, they all nodded in purified agreement. "Awesome!"

"Done!" shouted Eric from his chair. Everyone crowded around to read the note. "This is brilliant, Eric!" said Jorja.

"I can be smart, you know."

"Alright! Let's get this thing started! Or, as my good friend Detective Sherlock Holmes would say, 'The game is afoot,'" smiled Greg as he stared at the note in his hands. This time, nothing was going to go wrong.

TBC…

**I know it's short, but please R&R! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but knowing where I'm going to take this story, I have a hunch that it will be up pretty soon. Again, sorry if it takes a long time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I haven't posted this story for a while, I've kind of been busy with other things. Anyway, I kind of forgot about this story until I picked up a notebook and found it in my room. I was like, "Oh yeah! I forgot about this story! Shit, that's not good. A lot of people like this story." So, I wrote this chapter and I remember where I was taking this. This is the final chapter, so I want to thank you all for your patience and for the support you have given me through this entire story. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 12**

Phillip walked into the mayor's mansion, hoping that those meddling fools decided to stay there tonight. However, after searching everywhere, he didn't find them. Phillip was about to give up when he saw a piece of parchment sitting on the banister. Carefully unfolding it, Phillip read:

**Hey Egghead!**

**I'm surprised you haven't finished us off yet. You must be ten times stupider than I thought. Well, Paul did say you had some mental issues in jail. In fact, I'm getting tired of chasing you. So, I'm going to put this into words you can understand. You, me, Graveyard, tonight. Did you get that? I'll be waiting.**

**Eric**

How dare that idiot call him…well, an idiot! If he wanted to finish it tonight, he was going to finish it tonight. It was about time they had this stand off. He had been waiting so long to get this over with. He crumpled the piece of paper in his hand, threw it against the wall and quickly strode out of the Mayor's Mansion and towards the graveyard.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the graveyard, Greg stood in front of Phillip's grave, scared shitless. Hidden behind the other tombstones near the gravesite were the rest of the CSI team and the ghost doppelgangers. As Greg breathed heavily, he whispered loudly, "Why do I have to be the bait?"

"Because you and Eric are exact look a likes," replied Grissom.

"Yeah, but what if he drags me in there with him?"

But they didn't get to answer that question because just on the horizon of the cemetery stood Phillip himself, an evil smile spread across his face. "Hello, Eric."

"H…hi."

"Heh, scared? You should be. Where's the rest of your group, hm?"

"The…they don't know I'm h…here."

Greg couldn't believe he was stuttering so much. Trying to get over himself, he heard Phillip reply, "You're a fool, Eric. Do you have any last words?"

Greg shook his head. With an evil laugh, Phillip started running at him. Greg knew he had to wait until Phillip was close enough before he jumped to the side, but he couldn't feel his legs. _Oh come on, MOVE!_ Phillip got closer and closer…he was practically on him. Suddenly, Greg felt someone's arms wrap around him and then a feeling of being sucked into a vortex. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Eric had poofed him behind a tombstone and that Phillip had fallen into his grave. Quickly, the CSI team ran over to the grave and pushed the lid on the coffin, a screaming Phillip still inside. Once the lid was closed, everyone started burying him until the coffin was covered and the screaming died. Once the grave was restored, there was a red flash and the sound of the Earth cracking. Looking over to the grave, they saw the Earth had split apart and falling into the deepest part of Hell was Phillip. Watching with amazement, they saw him fall into an open mouth and once he was in, the mouth closed and the Earth rejoined. Once the ground was back in one piece, Nick said, "Well, that was weird."

Greg looked over at Eric and replied, "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

And then it hit them all. Phillip was gone. The old city would be rid of an evil genius and the ghosts could finally rest in peace. It was a joyous occasion and everyone started jumping and laughing in celebration. It was finally over. Grissom hugged Sara and Warrick hugged Catherine, happy they were going to finally get out just fine. Once the noise had settled down, William replied, "I've been meaning to show you something. I was going to wait until we were done with Phillip, and not that we have, I think it's a good time."

William led the gang through the cemetery to the farthest corner where six graves sat aligned, each completely unburied and the tombs open. Inside there was nothing. "These are our graves," stated William as everyone gathered around.

"Why are you showing us this?" asked Catherine.

"Now that we're done with what needed to be done, it is time for us to move on. However…" started William, a smiling creeping across his face.

A sudden chill went down their spines. "There is a way for us to become human. It's very simple, but it requires your help. You see, in order for us to become human, we someone to take our places in these graves and go to heaven while we inhabit their bodies. That's where you come in," explained William.

"Wait, so you want us to die so you can live AGAIN?" asked Brass.

"Precisely."

"Uh, William…" started Marg.

William looked over and saw that Marg, George, Gary, Paul and Eric were standing with the CSIs with a look sending a message clear as day. "What! You aren't going to go through with it? We've talked about this. You guys were already on board with it," he shouted.

"Yes, but for the past 100 years, I think we've all come to terms with our fate. We had our chance, it's there turn now. I think I'm ready to move on," replied Paul.

The other ghosts nodded their heads in accordance. "But…we could be human again!"

"I'd rather live for eternity watching over everyone than have a limited amount of time here on Earth," replied Gary.

William couldn't believe what he was hearing. His plan…his PERFECT plan…wasn't perfect after all. Then he realized what he had forgotten over those 100 years. He forgot that even if they did become human, they would eventually die again. Nodding, he placed a hand on Grissom and stated, "Enjoy your life. You'll never know when it will end."

They all said their goodbyes and slowly walked into their graves where they slowly closed their eyes and embraced death. Before William walked in, he said, "Make sure to close the lids before you leave."

"But…the gate…" began Warrick.

"Should be open. Once Phillip was gone, everything returned to the way it should have been. The walls and buildings are eroding with time. You should be able to get out just fine."

And with that, he walked in and went to sleep. One by one, they closed the lids and bid goodbye. Once everything was done, Grissom stated, "Come on guys, let's go home."

When they left the cemetery, they saw that William was right. The buildings looked like a tornado had gone through and destroyed the whole town. The walls were significantly shorter…to the point where they could simply hop over them. Once they were out, they turned and said one final goodbye before walking into the forest and away from their adventure. "No one is going to believe us when we tell them what happened," laughed Greg, causing everyone to laugh.

As they walked, they decided that the events that had happened to them for the past few days should remain a secret and the story of what happened in that haunted city would always remain a secret to the world, but a memory to the CSIs.

**The End**


End file.
